Winter Snow
by xlaurajanex
Summary: Winter slash oneshot that I couldn't resist writing. Includes many different couples, if you don't like slash then please don't read :


**Just a quick oneshot that I had to do for Christmas although it is a bit crappy, I enjoyed writing it XD**

**I don't own anybody**

Huddled next to the blazing fire were a number of WWE superstars and divas all cuddling with their respective others. The snow causing them all to stay at the near superstars home which happened to be Cena's. As they all began to get warm some couples moved away from the blazing hot fire to sit on one of the many chairs that were spread out in the very spacious living room. Sitting down on one of the barker loungers was Ted with Cody sitting comfortably on his lap. Cody had his arms wrapped around the neck of his lover as they engaged in an animated conversation. Seated on the other barker lounger across the room was the sleeping form of the Miz, his WWE Championship laying across his lap, his head in the nook of the neck of Chris Jericho who was absently stroking his lovers arm as he too drifted off to sleep. All the divas were sitting in a circle gossiping about anything and everything, stopping to thank John as he handed them all drinks and snacks before delving into their gossip session again while John chuckled and walked away. Adam and Jay were sat next to each other on the loveseat. Adam's arm resting over Jay's shoulder as they caught up on what they had missed while Jay had been away. The most shocking and mismatched couple of the entire WWE roster were sitting over in the far corner on the floor. The well known partier Alex Riley was sleeping soundly, his head resting on top of the straight edge saviour, CM Punk's head. Punk's head snuggled in the crook of Alex's neck with his arms wrapped around Alex's waist. Lying on the large white leather couch was Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater; Gabriel had his head resting on Slater's chest with his body moulded against the ginger head's side as they both slept soundly. The circle of Diva's slowly became quieter as they separated to different seats and fell asleep. Ted and Cody's conversation soon came to an end as the younger male laid his head on the sandy blonde's chest. Both of them happy to fall asleep in each other's arms once again. Adam and Jay were next to fall asleep although they were reluctant to, they soon did, vowing to catch up more in the morning. John sighed and went to pick up all the mugs and wrappers that were left on the floor when a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around his waist. Randy laid his chin on John's shoulder and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Leave them." Randy whispered.

"But you hate waking up to mess and this is your house too." Randy nodded and kissed John's cheek again.

"Yes but I think that I can accept one morning where everything isn't spotless." John nodded. Randy released his hold on John's waist as the latter put everything back down. The house was silent apart from the rustling of the fire but then the silence was disrupted by somebody walking down the stairs. Then a tall figure entered the living room carrying many blankets.

"I thought that we should play good hosts." The man said shrugging before laying a blanket on all of the sleeping superstars and divas. He then turned back to face the only awake couple who were both smiling at him. "Stop looking at me like that! You know how much you creep me out when you both smile at me!" The man whispered making the other two laugh.  
The man then walked up to Orton and Cena and smacked them both around the back of their heads. "Don't wake them up!"

"Well you are in a cranky mood tonight Wade, time of the month is it?" Wade glared at John as Randy chuckled beside them.

"Come on; before you both start bickering again let's go to bed and leave them sleep." Randy said grabbing both of their arms and pulling them upstairs.

"We do not bicker! We have creative discussions! You and John bicker but I do not bicker because I am not a forty year old women!" John snickered.

"Well you sound like one at the moment." John started laughing again causing Wade to clip him across the back of his head. Randy sighed and shook his head before entering their bedroom.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Laura x**


End file.
